Intermediate bulk containers (“IBC”) are widely utilized to transport, store and dispense goods. In particular, IBCs are utilized to contain liquid goods. IBCs generally include a cage or other such rigid walls and, to contain liquid goods, IBCs typically include a rigid plastic bottle that is placed within the cage. These bottles may be replaced when they become soiled or leaky.
Unfortunately, conventional IBC bottles are relatively bulky to ship. Other disadvantages associated with conventional IBC bottles are their weight and expense. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an IBC cage liner that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.